lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF TECHNETIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( September 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ”(2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). In this photo I present the electromagnetic laws governing the nuclear structure, but a student of Einstein (Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos ) criticised my discovery of nuclear force and structure by believing that the nuclear structure is due to the invalid relativity. In fact, here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Technetium (Tc) is the first of the two elements in the first 82 that have no stable isotopes (all are radioactive); the other such element is promethium. It is primarily artificial, only trace quantities existing in nature produced by spontaneous fission or neutron capture by molybdenum. The first isotopes to be synthesized were Tc-97 and 99Tc in 1936, the first artificial element to be produced. The most stable radioisotopes are Tc-98 (half-life of 4.2 million years), c-97 (half-life: 2.6 million years) and 99Tc (half-life: 211.1 thousand years). Thirty-three other radioisotopes have been characterized with atomic masses ranging from Tc-85 to Tc-120. Most of these have half-lives that are less than an hour; the exceptions are Tc-93 (half-life: 2.75 hours), Tc-94 (half-life: 4.883 hours), Tc-95 (half-life: 20 hours), and Tc96 (half-life: 4.28 days). STRUCTURE OF Tc-88, Tc-90, Tc-100, Tc-102, Tc-104, Tc-106, Tc-108, Tc-110, Tc-112, Tc-114, Tc-116 AND TC-118 ''' The structure of the above unstable nuclides with an even number of extra neutrons is based on the structure of Tc-88 with S =+2. Note that the Tc-88 with two extra neutrons of opposite spins is based on the Tc-86 with S = 0, in which the p41n41 changes the spin from S =-1 to S = +1 giving S = +2. In the following diagram of the Tc-86 with 43 protons and 43 neutrons we clear that the additional vertical p43n43 existing between the +HP3 and -HP4 with S=0 breaks dramatically the symmetry for giving only unstable nuclides. '''DIAGRAM OF Tc-86 WITH S =0 This structure is based on the structure of Mo-84 with S =0 having six horizontal planes of opposite spins like the +HP1, -HP2, +HP3, -HP4, +HP5, and -HP6. We also see the horizontal squares of negative spins and positive ones like the -HSQ and the +HSQ . As in the case of Mo-84 here the deuterons existing from p13n13 to p20n20 and the deuterons existing from p33n33 to p36n36 are not shown because they are in front of the Mg-24 or behind it. Also the deuterons p41n41 of S =-1 and p42n42 of S =+1 are not shown because they are in front of p39n39 and p38n38 respectively. Note that here the additional vertical p43n43 with S=0 which makes a vertical bond between the +HP3 and -HP4 is also not shown and breaks the symmetry of Mo-84 . Thus the extra neutrons cannot give any stable structure. ' ' ' n40.......p40' ' +HSQ p38..........n38 ' ' n31………p12........n12......p32' ' -HP6 p31....n11.........p11…… n32 ' ' p29....... n10.........p10……n30' ' +HP5 n29……p9..........n9 …….p30 ' ' n27.........p8..........n8.......p28' ' -HP4 p27.....n7..........p7.......n28 ' ' p25.........n6.........p6.......n26' ' +HP3 n25……p5........n5……...p26 ' ' n23………p4........n4……..p24' ' -HP2 p23…….n3…….p3……….n24 ' ' p21.........n2………p2........n22' ' +HP1 n21......p1........n1........p22 ' ' p37......n37 ' ' -HSQ n39......p39 ' Then in the presence of two extra neutrons of opposite spins the p41n41 of S =-1 which is in front of n39p39 goes to the +HSQ as p41n41 with S =+1 to make horizontal bonds behind the n40p40. Since this change of spin gives S=+2 we get the structure of Tc-88 with S = +2. Under this condition the unstable structure of the above nuclides is based on the structure of Tc-88 with S = +2. For example the Tc-106 with S = +1 has two extra neutrons of negative spins and 16 extra neutron more than those of Tc-88 with opposite spins giving S = 0. That is S = +2 + 2(-1/2) + 0 = +1. STRUCTURE OF Tc-87 AND Tc-85 WITH S = -1/2 Using the diagram of Tc-86 we see that the one extra n44(-1/2) filling the blank position between the p39 and p22 gives the structure of Tc-87 with S = -1/2. Then in the absence of two neutrons of negative spins we get the structure of Tc-85 having the same S = -1/2. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Tc-105, Tc-107, Tc-109, Tc-111, Tc-113, Tc-115, AND Tc-117 After a careful analysis I found that the structure of the above unstable nuclides with an odd number of extra neutrons is based on a new structure of Tc-87 having S = -3/2 . Using again the diagram of Tc-86 we see that in the new structure of Tc-87 with S= -3/2 the n42p42 of S = +1 which is in front of p38n38 goes to the -HSQ as n42p42 with S = -1 in order to make horizontal bonds behind the p37n37. Since this change of spins give S = -2 we see that the extra n44(+1/2) filling the blank position between the p40 and p32 gives the new structure of Tc-87 with S = -3/2. Under this condition the structures of the above unstable nuclides with S = -3/2 are based on the new structure of Tc-87 with S = -3/2. For example the Tc- 117 with S = -3/2 has 30 more extra neutrons with opposite spins than the one extra n44 of Tc-87. NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF Tc-92, Tc-94, Tc-96, AND Tc-98 For understanding the structure of the above unstable nuclides having an even number of extra neutrons you must read my STRUCTURE OF Tc-98 . In the presence of such an even number of extra neutrons the Tc-86 changes the well-known structure with S=0 of the diagram of Tc-86 with S =0 and gets a new structure with S = +6 which differs fundamentally from the well-known S = 0. Under this new structure of Tc-86 with S =+6 we see that the structure of the above unstable nuclides is based on Tc-86 with S = +6. For example the Tc-96 with S = +7 has two extra neutrons of positive spins and 8 extra neutrons of opposite spins giving S = 0. That is S = +6 + 2(+1/2) + 0 = +7 ' ' STRUCTURE OF Tc-89, Tc-91, Tc-93, Tc-95, Tc-97, Tc-99, AND Tc-101 WITH S = +9/2 The structure of the above nuclides having an odd number of extra neutrons is based on a new structure of Tc-87 with S = +9/2. Using again the diagram of Tc-86 wit S =0 we see that in the presence of a such odd number of extra neutrons the Tc-86 changes the structure because the p41n41 (which is in front of n39p39) and the p37n37 change their spins from S = -2 to S = +2, because they go to the +HSQ to make horizontal bonds . Since this change of spins gives S = +4 we see that the extra n44(+1/2) filling the blank position between the p40 and p32 gives the total spin of the Tc-87 with S = +9/2 . That is S = +4 + 1(+1/2) = +9/2 . Under this condition the structures of the above nuclides are based on this new structure of Tc-87 with S = +9/2. For example the Tc-97 with S = +9/2 has 10 extra neutrons of opposite spins more than the n44 of the Tc-87 with S = +9/2. Category:Fundamental physics concepts